Unexpected Love Story
by Lillian Jordan
Summary: What happens if the Hogwarts students go back to re-do their final year? Will new relationships be formed? What will happen when Ron finds out about Hermione, Harry and Ginny's new formed friendship with the famous anti-Golden Trio?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's Pov:**

It's funny how you think that you know someone after being friends with them after seven years. You think the world of them, but all that can change in an instant.

They all turned against me he made sure that happened. He made sure that he hadn't done anything wrong, after everything he had done to me. Ronald cheated on me with Lavender Brown then he made it out that she was only there because I cheated on him with Viktor Krum.

The only people that speak to me now from the Weasley clan are Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill. Beside the Weasley's there is Harry that has remained close to me, which shocked me to say the least because I thought that he would side with Ron. Since the other Weasley's hate my guts I am no longer welcomed at the Burrow.

Once Ginny found that out she took it upon herself to move in with Bill and Fluer as did Fred and George, apparently the three of them were sick and tired of Molly fawning over Ron saying that he is too good for me.

School is starting again in a few days. I honestly cannot wait to be walking the halls of Hogwarts once again. Walking through the halls and even going to the Library,

I am currently walking along the crowded cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. It is always busy this time of the year, with students. I looked to my left and saw a bunch of first years staring at the latest broom that was on display in the broom shop. Owls were hooting.

Me, Harry and Ginny pushed our way through the crowd and into Flourish and Bolts. I have to admit it was worse in here then it was outside. As soon as we walked in Harry and Ginny disappeared somewhere amongst the crowd. I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, watching a bunch of girls and even guys yell and squeal in delight.

I looked through the mass of people and there at a table at the end of the line was Gilderoy Lockhart. "No wonder why they are all fangirling." I thought to myself. I have to admit I did have a crush on him in my second year. Who wouldn't? It is every Wizards dream to be just like him, and it is every witch's dream to be with never did anything he wrote in his books. He took credit for other famous Wizards and Witches success and made them his own.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of people fawning over him like he is a celebrity. To this day I cannot believe that I had a thing for that psycho. I tried to hide a smile as a bunch of squealing girls walked past me bragging that they met Gilderoy Lockhart.

I was pulled out of my daze when my favorite raven-haired boy and my favorite ginger-haired girl walked in my direction arm in arm. "Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking," I said to them.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"How I used to fangirl over Lockhart," I told her.

"Oh, come on Mione who didn't?" Ginny giggled. I knew that Harry hated the guy and since Ginny said that I couldn't help but laugh at the look he had on his face because I knew that he would never stay mad at her for too long.

Once we paid for the books we made our way outside, the sun was beating down, and there was a slight breeze. The street was a bit quieter now, which made a change.

We walked along the street laughing and joking. That was when I bumped into something hard making me fall, felt like a brick wall when I looked up I was shocked to see Malfoy towering over me. "I am so sorry," he said that shocked me to say the least. "It's fine," I said as Harry and Ginny helped me up to my feet.

I looked behind Malfoy, and I was shocked to see Parkinson and Zabini. "What are you gawking at?" I asked Malfoy. "Erm..." Malfoy stuttered out.

"We wished to speak to you," Parkinson said to us.

"Why?" Ginny asked them.

"Please," Zabini said to us. We all just nodded and we walked along the streets in silence.

We made it to the Leaky Cauldron it was dark and dead, hardly anyone was in there so, it was easy for us to find a table for us all to sit around.

I sat opposite Malfoy, next to me was Harry, opposite him was Parkinson and next to Harry was Ginny and opposite her was Zabini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's Pov:**

I must admit I am so happy that me, Blaise and Pansy bumped into Granger, Weaslette and Potter. I wanted to make a truce with them as this is our last year at Hogwarts and I don't want any bad blood with them this year.

When the six of us sat down in the Leaky Cauldron I ordered everyone a Butterbeer and we waited until they came to the table. It was really awkward at first, we all just sat there supping our Butterbeer's and looking at one another. It wasn't long after we were all on our second drink that Weaslette spoke. "No offence and not to be rude but what do you snakes want?" She asked. "We would like to make a truce." Pansy told them.

"What?" Potter asked.

"Look Potter we are not our parents and quite honestly I know that we have all been compared to the throughout our years at Hogwarts. We we're all judged by the way they acted and now how we act." I told Potter.

At this Potter scoffed. "What's wrong?" Pansy snapped.

"All I want to know is why now? Why not when the war finished? Why wait until the beginning of our final year?" Potter asked. Okay he has a point.

"Because Potter we all have had an aftermath of the war." Blaise snapped.

I looked over at Granger and I realized that she hasn't said anything since the conversation started. That was when I heard a sigh leave her lips. "I say yes to the truce." She said. We all looked at her in shock. "Come on Hermione you can't be serious." Weaslette started.

"Don't you dare Ginevra!" Granger snapped at the red-haired girl. "Don't be like Ronald where he wouldn't give them a chance."

"But, Hermione they called you that vile name for a long time." Potter said.

"What Mudblood?" Granger asked which got a nod from Weaslette and Potter. I heard a scoff from Granger. "Have you heard them call me it since, fourth year Harry?" Granger snapped defending us.

Since when does she defend us? But come, to think of it she did speak to my mother after the war in her hearing and saved her from going to Azkaban. She also spoke for my father and he was also released. I was shocked now Granger had snapped at her two friends and defended us.

"Look Harry, Ginny, I'm not saying that what they did in the past was good. But, everyone deserves a second chance. Come on, Harry you must have thought that when we're speaking for Mr Malfoy to be released with no charges." Granger pleaded.

"Okay, if Hermione has seen you changed then you deserve a second chance." Potter said in that moment I stuck my hand out and he took it and shook it. "There is a but though..." Potter started.

"What's the 'but'?" Pansy asked him.

"You call us by our manes and we call you by yours." Weaslette told us. Me, Pansy and Blaise nodded our head and I let a smile fold onto my lips.

After we finished talking and drinking we all decided to walk along the streets together getting to know each other. We walked in and out of shops and had a laugh. I found out that me, Blaise and Harry actually have a lot in common so does Hermione, Pansy and Ginny. The only difference is that Ginny and Pansy love shopping whereas Hermione hates it.

All the laughing and talking stopped when we saw Weasel-Bee's tongue down Brown's throat and Mrs and Mr Weasley stood off to the side smiling like Cheshire cats if I do say so myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's Pov:**

I am so happy that me, Harry and Ginny made friends with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. I was having such a good time hanging out with them that was until I saw Ronald with his tongue Brown's throat and Mr and Mrs Weasley were smiling at them.

I didn't know if I should cry or scream I just wanted to do one or both. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked and saw Harry at my side giving me a gentle smile. I was hoping to just walk by them and not have them notice me but like always I has no such luck.

"Well, well, well look who it is Won-Won." Brown's irritating voice said to the Ginger haired boy that stood uncomfortably next to her just looking at me and Harry. "You have no right to show your face around here you Death Eater scum!" Arthur snapped at the anti-Golden Trio. I took one look at Pansy and she looked as if she was going to cry. I saw Draco and Blaise put an arm around her to comfort her. I didn't know what happened after that but something inside of me just snapped.

"Don't call them that!" I shouted at Arthur. I saw the look on his face his stern cold eyes hit straight into me. Molly, Ronald and Lavender just stood there with their mouths open. "Oh, I see you are making out with all of the Slytherin's now are you Mudblood?" Molly snapped at me.

That hit a nerve all of my anger from every time I was called that name and being bullied surged out of me as I got my wand and pointed it at the woman that I once saw as a second mother. "Watch your mouth Molly." I snapped at her. At this Molly and Arthur started laughing, they soon stopped when I blasted a spell from my wand.

Within seconds I was pinned up against the nearest wall by Fleur who was now trying to calm me down from killing the woman. I saw Ginny, Bill, Fred and George stood in front of their mother, father and Ronald. I felt three other presence near me and I knew that it was Draco, Blaise and Pansy but my eyes lingered onto the others.

Molly and Arthur had their wands out and pointing at me. "Step aside." Arthur snapped at his children. "No," Bill said in a cold voice.

"William, Fredrick, George and Ginevra Weasley I survive you step aside so that we can teach that girl some manners!" Molly snapped at her children.

I saw Harry from the corner of my eye looking directly at Ginny. Molly and Arthur realized that their children wouldn't be moving, and they lowered their wands and walked away followed by Ronald and Brown.

The only thought popped in my head was that Hogwarts was going to be fun.


End file.
